turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig To The Slaughter
This is the 7th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... The two tribes met and thought they were merging, but at the next immunity challenge they were separated into new tribes. The new Halacho tribe was full of women, with the exception of Sam. Sam and Christa were on the outs for being on the old Halacho. But Christa was spared as Sam was deemed to much of a threat socially. Nine remain, who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Obstacle Course The tribe would race across an obstacle course in the middle of a mud pit. The first tribe to get all four members across the finish line win reward. Reward:'''A spa visit compete with shampoo. '''Winner: Calkini Immunity Challenge: Gross Food Challenge The two tribes will eat gross local cuisine. The first tribe to puke or refuse to eat, loses immunity. Winner: Halacho Story Day 19 Halacho Everyone is sitting in the shelter as rain pours down. Julia: Do you think we're merging soon? Christa: I honestly hope so, I mean, no offense, but there is not enough people here! Britney laughs. Britney is pretending to do her nails. Britney: So Christa, what's your job? Christa: I sell real estate. Britney: Wow, I just give people massages. Christa runs over and lies down for a back massage. Kim laughs as Julia walks off for tree mail. Julia: I'll be back! Calkini Ethan and Marcy are sitting down. Marcy: So you want? Ethan: Billie is a good choice. Marcy: Why not Jackson? Ethan: He'll be on our side. Marcy: He wants me out, I'm pretty sure we can get Billie on our side. Ethan: That's not a good idea though! Marcy and Billie are walking by the fire. Marcy: Ethan and Jackson want you out. Billie: Me? Why? Marcy: Cause you were on the old Calkini, I can get Anabelle on our side I'm pretty sure. Billie: I'm on board, which one do we vote out? Marcy: We'll figure that out later. Day 20 Reward Challenge Jeff: Come on in! Calkini getting your first look at the new Halacho tribe, Sam voted out at the last tribal council. Marcy gasps and covers her mouth. Jeff: Shocked Marcy? Marcy: He was like a father to me Jeff, sad to see him go, but at the same time, it's a game. Jeff: Well today, you're competing for a trip to a spa, complete with showers and shampoo, you'll just have to complete an obstacle course, in the mud. Sound good? Everyone cheers yes. Jeff: Calkini you have to sit one member out, who is it going to be? Anabelle: Me Jeff. Jeff starts the challenge. Jeff: Calkini wins! Who are you sending to Exile Island? Ethan: Julia. Julia grabs her bags and heads off. Jeff: Calkini, head on out! A boat will come and pick you up later today. Halacho, got nothing for you, head on out. Exile Island Julia is trying to start a fire. Julia: First clue: It's in plain sight, but you might need light, to see the next clue, Second Clue: Look up not that far and you shall see it. Third Clue: Safety is thought of has a home, the idol is there. Julia goes back to the fire. Calkini Everyone's showering up. Marcy and Billie are talking quietly in a chair getting massages. Marcy: If we were to lose this next immunity challenge, would you vote out Jackson? Billie: Yeah, since they want me gone. Anabelle: How's the massage Marcy! Marcy: Fabulous, the best I've had in years. Ethan and Jackson are talking about if Jackson found the idol, he's about to say if he did when the screen cuts. Halacho Kim: We're going to beat them in the immunity challenge. Britney: Yeah we are! Christa and Britney are talking. Christa: If we lose, is there any way I'm not going? Britney: I might be able to try, but we're going to give it our all. Christa: I am too. Hopefully we don't lose. Britney: Hopefully. Day 21 Immunity Challenge Jeff: Come on in guys! Today, you're eating gross local food. The first tribe to puke or refuse to eat something, is seeing me tonight. The first round was Escamoles, both Julia and Jackson ate it no problem. In the second round, players ate corn smut. At first it didn't look like Kim could do it, but ate it anyways. The third round was Menudo, a soup made with cow stomachs, both Christa and Anabelle ate it but Anabelle puked it up, costing Calkini the win. Calkini Ethan and Jackson make a trip to the water to talk about who's going. Ethan: It has to be Marcy, she's paranoid about you and voting you. We just have to get Billie on our side. Jackson: Yeah, Marcy like I said on day one, is a huge threat. I'll talk to Billie. Jackson and Billie are talking. Jackson: Marcy has lied to everyone since day one. She told Anabelle and Christa that I was voting Charlie when he was my ally. She should go. Time to prove that liars don't need to make it far. If you go with her, you're a pig going to the slaughter. Billie: I'll think about it. Anabelle and Marcy are talking in the ocean. Anabelle: If we ask him too much, he'll flip. Marcy: You're not in trouble. Anabelle: But I cost us the challenge! Marcy: It's too late in the game, people are more worried about strategic threats. Tribal Council Calkini comes on in and sits down. Jeff asks if they're at the point where they get rid of strength or if strategy comes into play. Marcy responds she thinks it's great to have weaker players around because they won't win individual immunity. Ethan responds if they do get to the point where they can compete in individual immunity. Jackson says it's time to get rid of the snakes and the liars. Jeff asks Billie if he's the odd one out since he was on Calkini. Billie says no that other alliances have formed and he's in the middle. Jeff: Time to vote. Everyone goes up and votes. Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Jeff: If anyone would like to play the hidden immunity idol, now would be your chance. The camera pans in on Jackson, after a second he shakes his head no. Jeff: Ok, the person eliminated must leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote...Jackson Second vote...Marcy Third vote...Marcy Fourth vote...Jackson, That's two votes Jackson, two votes Marcy, one vote left. Fifth vote... 7th person voted out of Survivor: Campeche and our first juror. Jackson. Jeff: Jackson, that's enough you need to bring me your torch. Jackson brings his torch and sets it down. Jeff: Jackson, the tribe has spoken. He snuffs the torch as Jackson leaves. Jeff: Well, that seemed like a blindside. You've got to play hard of it'll happen to you to. Head on out. Voting Confessionals *Jackson just hummed Midnight Train To Georgia Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *The merge finally happens. "Finally! I'm so glad we're finally all together!" *And Exile Island changes the game. "One of you will not be voting tonight, since you will be on exile." Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.